theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke and Mirrors
Smoke and Mirrors: Summary When Jen loses concentration during a board meeting due to a faulty bra, Moss overcomes his fear of ladies' underwear and plots a way out of Reynholm Industries by inventing a flawless bra. Plot Roy is walking down the street wearing pink lipstick and everyone he passes is staring at him. Jen is on the phone messing with the back of her bra when Moss walks in. He asks her what's up and she starts explaining that she's wearing a bad bra. When she turns around she sees that Moss has collapsed and is now lying on the floor. She runs over to him, apologising because she forgets she's not working with women anymore. She helps him up and sends him for a lie down. Roy walks in and Jen notices the lipstick he's wearing and asks him about the stag do he went to the night before. Then she gets him to start singing the locomotion and she starts laughing. Moss walks in, Roy waves at him and Moss swiftly leaves again. Jen tells Roy to go and fix Douglas' computer then leaves to go to a meeting. Douglas is in his office looking at an ordinary boys' CD when Roy knock's on the door and is told to enter. Roy introduces himself while Douglas looks at him funnily. Roy goes to fix his computer which is on the floor next to Douglas and realises that Douglas doesn't have a computer he actually has a briefcase and leaves to go and get him a computer. In the meeting Jen is having more trouble with her bra and heads back down to IT where she takes off her bra under her shirt and throws it at Roy. Roy holds it up to his chest as Moss walks in and Moss looks at him and walks out again. Roy then sees his reflection in a mirror and sees that he's still wearing lipstick. Moss is asleep in his bed and having a nightmare about Jen, Roy and Jen's bra. He wakes up suddenly as he's had an idea. He goes into his mum's bedroom and finds one of her bras and starts developing it into a better bra. Jen is on her computer when her phone rings. She answers it and a man with a distorted voice replies and she checks her phone which says that it is Moss. He tells her he doesn't want to be identified if someone is listening to the call. Jen then goes over to Moss' workspace and Moss tells her to take her top off. Moss and Roy are on the sofa waiting for Jen and discussing Moss' previous bad inventions, including a ladder that was specially devised to help moths escape from the bath and ridiculing it. Jen comes in wearing the bra and tells them it's the most comfortable bra she's ever worn. Then Moss starts an in-depth presentation as to why it's such a good bra. Later Moss informs Roy and Jen that he is going on Dragon's Den and that from now on he will be going by the name Steven Fennel. Then he answers the phone with his real name. In the next head's of department meeting, Jen is told that the head of BHDR industries, Helen Buley, is coming in and that she needs to make a good impression. Moss is in the waiting room at the BBC and Steven Primel is called in and he answers. He ends up on a news programme as a spokesperson for the ministry of defence about the war in Iraq. He says that they shouldn't have gone to war which confuses the newsreader and then asks when he could talk about his bra and holds it up to his chest. Moss walks into the basement asking for the prototype so he can work on it. Roy walks in laughing about Moss appearing on the news. Roy suggests that he help Moss with the none science side of the bra and Moss agrees and then tells him that he just has to deal with the overheating problem. Jen is in the meeting with Helen Buley who is congratulating Renholm industries on the improvement of the women working for them. The bra starts overheating and Jen starts jumping around, much to Helen's dismay. Back in the basement, Jen is trying to get 40% of anything Moss earns from the bra by threatening to sue him as Helen Buley thought she was a stripper. Roy walks in and Jen tells him that she's now doing the presentation of Moss' product and that he should work on something else like work on Moss' fitness. Moss comes out of Jen's office on the day of them going on Dragon's Den wearing a black suit and insisting that he's sorted out the overheating problem. Moss starts panicking when Roy tells him that this is the biggest moment of his life and asks if Roy and Jen would go on with him. Moss, Roy and Jen all face the Dragons and Jen starts presenting their idea but forgets what she's supposed to say so Moss opens the case and holds up the bra, however, Moss had not ridden the bra of it's Achilles heel (the overheating problem), which then bursts into flames as a result. Once Moss has stamped out the flames Roy tells them that they are looking for £400,000. Douglas is at an Ordinary Boy's concert and wearing pink lipstick and the people around him start moving away. Quotes I can't do it! I feel trapped, like a moth in a bath! - Moss, feeling nervous What was the last one? Oh yeah. a ladder, to help moths escape from the bath - Roy, whilst ridiculing Moss' past inventions The Ordinary Boys? Where do they get these crazy names? - Douglas, whilst looking at a CD case Trivia * Roy's Shirt: The Sun is Trying to Kill Me Category:Episodes Category:Series 2